1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte solution, a method of preparing the same, and a magnesium battery including the electrolyte solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been an increasing interest in materials for power storage batteries.
Magnesium batteries are price competitive, environmentally friendly energy storage devices, having high energy storage characteristics, as compared to existing lithium batteries, lead storage batteries, nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) batteries, nickel-hydrogen batteries, and nickel-zinc batteries. Magnesium batteries have been increasingly researched.
In general, a magnesium battery includes a cathode containing a metal sulfide-based active material, such as Mo3S4, in bulk form, an anode containing a magnesium based active material, such as magnesium or an alloy thereof, and an electrolyte solution including a magnesium salt dissolved in an organic solvent.
Since the electrolyte solution contacts a material forming a positive electrode or a negative electrode, a chemical reactivity of the electrolyte solution needs to be controlled to avoid a formation of a film on a negative electrode, which may stop an electrochemical reaction.
Generally, it is known that an electrolyte solution including a Grignard-based magnesium salt does not form a film on a negative electrode.
However, the electrolyte solution including a Grignard-based magnesium salt is electrochemically unstable due to the presence of cations, such as RMg+ in the electrolyte solution at an equilibrium state.
Therefore, a new electrolyte solution including a magnesium salt that is electrochemically stable and has improved life characteristics by increasing reversibility between deposition and dissolution of magnesium is needed.